Rise of the Originals II: Operation Alias
by bewilder22
Summary: It's three weeks later and Brooke still isn't letting up over the betrayal of the Cahills. Will an alias, powers, a breakout, and a meeting change her mind? Tensions rise in book two of the Rise of the Originals series "Operation Alias."
1. They Are Evil and You Know It

**Well, I hope you like this one too if you like the other one. This one I already have the plan for. Sorry if at times it is a bit awkward. I was just thinking about a girl with a staff one day.**

**1**

Brooke Engles crept silently around the dungeon cells.

The place had always given her nightmares, but now the stakes were higher since she was doing secretive help to a prisoner.

She rounded one last corner to a cell numbered 22. Ian Kabra was sitting on the floor.

He had had a hard three weeks of hard work and pain. A large gash was on his cheek along with a swollen eye and he had so many bruises and blotches that you couldn't see his copper skin. The only thing he was got that brought his spirits up, was Brooke's daily food delivery on her break.

The main schedule of a Madrigal was as follows:

Breakfast

Morning drills

Morning duels (She could only watch for now.)

Lunch

Break

Afternoon interrogation

Night duels (As above)

Dinner

Bed

They had grown close after their previous and present times alone in the Madrigals deathtrap. Every day, Brooke brought him good food to replace the garbage everyone else gave him. When the Madrigals how healthy he was food wise, they lessened his amount but no matter. Brooke still brought some.

There was one thing that was raw between them: the Cahills.

Brooke didn't trust them when she chose to help, and she didn't trust them now.

Ian Kabra looked up and smiled, "Hello."

Brooke put her finger to her mouth. He nodded, "Sorry."

Brooke smiled and pushed the tray through the bars. Ian's mouth watered at the scrumptious aura of the pork cutlet and mashed potatoes and cake.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he dug in.

Brooke just stared at his cheek's gash, "That must've hurt. Here," she pulled out some white disinfectant and put it on the wound.

Ian flinched but let her continue to treat it.

"Any word from home?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really," he replied. "Nellie is still at your house and Alistair is working on a plan, but the Cahills have disappeared. No one has seen them."

"I told you they were using me," she grumbled.

"No," Ian hissed. "For once you're wrong. The Cahills would never do anything like that."

"No, Ian your wrong. I told you, I saw the tape. Clear as day; not as clear as this stuff I am putting on your wound! They betrayed me and I am not putting another thought to it."

She stood up and looked at him, "Bye."

She walked away briskly, not looking back.

Ian Kabra sighed. He had been trying to convince her for the past three weeks that they weren't bad.

Something vibrated on his wrist.

Ian Kabra looked at the watch urgently.

Now I know what you are thinking, "Wow, a watch! I couldn't care less!"

Yes, that is true, but it wasn't just any watch. Brooke and Ian had their lives depending on it for safety, help and, when the time came, comfort, which was basically every day.

The digital surface was alive like a Fourth of July fireworks show, they way it did when a person was calling. Ian pressed the left side button, and an image came up.

"Hello?" Ian whispered.

He, at first didn't realize who was calling him, but then he noticed the bejeweled encrusted cane, Alistair Oh.

"Has she forgiven them yet?" he asked hopefully. Ian shook his head.

Even though a name wasn't said, he knew exactly who Alistair was talking about.

"She has been hesitating a bit like she was unsure, but the way she just talked to me showed that she is hurt deeply. She still has feeling for young Daniel though. Is there still no trace of him and his sister yet?"

Alistair looked depressed, "They have been in contact, but they would never give their whereabouts. Brooke's parents are furious that they let left. They are taking pity on Nellie though, because she has nowhere else to go. I sure hope you make it through this time. Keep trying to bring her to our side. She isn't a Madrigal yet, but and Ekaterinan-Original girl being trained by Madrigals is just as bad. Keep trying, son. She'll eventually change. I know her that well."

Alistair peered at the camera, "What is that on your face?"

"It's disinfectant," he replied simply. Alistair shook his head.

"No it's not,' he said. "Taste it."

Ian put a bit on his finger. He licked the white disinfectant, "This is mayonnaise."

"Ah," he mused. "Brooke is very smart."

Ian looked dumbstruck, "What?" he asked incredulously.

"It is proven that mayonnaise is very trustworthy in the healing of cuts and bruises. Plus, it is very rejuvenating for the skin."

Ian just rolled his eyes and shut off the watch.

…………………………………………………………………..

Brooke stormed down the Hall of Prisoners as she called it.

Helpless victims reached out to her and grabbed onto her clothes asking for help.

Too full of anger to care, she kicked them away. She would feel sorry about that for later.

She wished that she could help them, for deep down, she was still a prisoner.

Forced to do the Madrigal way and never leave, she felt isolated. As if, she was still a prisoner only being trained and steered in one direction and not being let out to only benefit the Madrigals.

That is what her heart was saying, but was she listening to her heart? No, she was not. She was listening to her brain and in her brain she was only thinking about one thing: the betrayal of the Cahills.

_Those good for nothing Cahills! They used me and my sources and now they are off again, my little clue now theirs, becoming one of the most powerful people in the world! I cannot believe what they put me through. I trust them and they put me back into the chamber of death THAT I BARELY SURVIVED THE FIRST TIME! _Brooke thought.

Little did she know that the Cahills were doing the exact opposite; they were looking for her.

**So, how is book two going. Okay I got a question. Ashleybett said that I should get this thing published. Can I even do it? I mean ha;f of the story is copyright sorta, but then again it isn't a parody and some is my idea. Please help! R&R.**


	2. Ce Titre Est En Français

**Well, did you like the other one? If you didn't maybe this one will change your mind and if you like it… read on and don't listen to those bozos. I like good reviews and the people who give me 'em.**

**2**

Dan Cahill was fidgeting next to his sister in the taxi through Nice, France.

Everywhere there were breathless beaches and lovely nature and it was just nice! Dan though couldn't stand it. He was worried sick about Brooke.

Yes, yes, if you had been one of the ignorant boneheads that only read the dialogue in these stories, you wouldn't have known about Dan's relationship life.

Now, I have to go over it. Dan had mixed matched feeling for the girl, and they were like his towards Amy, but these weren't as family like. These were more passionate and strong.

Are you clear? No? Okay try this: Dan like Brooke.

Good? Okay, anyways back on with the story. He kept on thinking of the influence they had on her.

Dan was dumbfounded when he heard Brooke tell Ian the news. He made a pact that night with his sister that he was going to set things right. Whatever that tape had said had really broken her and now he was going to help by busting them out. Even if she protested the whole way he wasn't going to back down.

Amy noticed his awkward behavior and put her arm around his shoulder, "It's okay, Dan. She's fine. I bet she's talking to Ian right now about how lame it is with them and she's making a breakout plan."

Dan looked out the window. She had said it sure enough, but Dan knew that that was all too good to happen to a Cahill.

Amy knew how he felt. Brooke was Dan's first real love, even though he was only twelve, but hey! When you got Romeo and Juliet who were married and already had you-know-what by then you really couldn't argue! Amy's new boyfriend- yes I said boyfriend, it happened when they were having alone time, via chapter nineteen- was in a worse condition.

Ian hadn't been recruited so he was already still being beaten up and thrown around like a rag doll and probably poisoned and starved to death. Amy's life had been filled grief and anger and sadness and tiny glimpses of happiness at occasions. Now it was grief and anger.

Dan saw his sisters expression and started to comfort her now, "He's okay, Amy."

Amy shivered despite the heat in the car, "It's just that she doesn't have to face as much stuff as Ian does," she paused. "Anyways what was this plan that you had in mind?"

Dan shifted uncomfortably, "Well, back at the headquarters, I was talking to Alistair and he spilled some information that he really shouldn't have."

"What?" Amy asked. Dan shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, he kind of mentioned a hidden Originals headquarters around Athens and I thought that maybe we could recruit some agents and form a breakout plan," he smiled tentatively.

"And the way she is right now you think she will allow you to take her with you?" Amy asked incredulously.

"The complication!" Dan said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now you are just copying Inspector Clouseau from the Pink Panther!" she said. She sighed heavily, "I don't really get why she's so mad. I get the mad, but the like furious-I-won't-even-let-someone-bring-it-up-mad. She thinks we know her clue, but we don't."

"Actually...," he started, "we do."

"What?" Amy wailed incredulously.

Dan's reply was cut off by the driver, "Il s'agit de l'aéroport. Le journal de vol Delta est trois arrêts à droite. Paiement, veuillez ?"

Amy and Dan looked puzzled. Amy used one of the little French words she knew, "Excusez-moi?"

"This is the airport. The Delta flight log in is three stops to the right. Payment, please?"

Dan handed him a roll of Euros, got out their bags, and he and Amy walked to the log in.

"Well, Dan," she finally asked, "what is it."

"Can't tell you now, but Irina," he replied. Amy was puzzled.

Finally, she got it

…

Brooke stormed down the Hall of Prisoners as she called it.

Hungry people from different branches, some even from her own, were pleading out to her for help. They grabbed onto her ankles; tripping her.

She kicked them away.

She would feel sorry about that later, but she was filled with too much anger right now. And all of that anger was forwarded straight at the Cahills.

They betrayed her and stuck her back in this stuffy and not surprisingly bad smelling chamber of death!

Though, somewhere down in her heart, sympathy for the Cahills was rising, but was she listening to her heart? No, because she was listening to her brain and all her brain could think about was the betrayal of the Cahills.

Her head started to hurt from so many emotions all swelling up. She stopped to calm herself down. After a while she heard a door creak open to her right.

_I'm not supposed to be here, _she remembered.

She quickly clambered around in the dark hallway to find a doorknob. When she found one, she yanked the door opened and went inside.

Trying to slow her breathing, she stopped and rested. It seemed like forever for the footsteps to come and go.

Finally, they seemed to get softer and softer.

She sighed for relief and started to look to find a light switch to the mysterious room. The walls were made of stone and in the summer heat were very warm. She could feel burn marks arising on her hands. Then, on a downward movement, the switch flipped and the lights flashed on giving her a mega-migraine.

She turned around to a laboratory.

**I am back from camp and I am starting to get things done a little. I get to think a lot at my other camp so I will bring a writing journal. Please review.**

**~bewilder22**


	3. Chemical Reaction's Dont End Well

**Hey guys guess what! I got the ninth book today and I just wanted to say that I knew that the madrigals were somehow good because why would you make them the evil branch of the main characters? I knew it but I still am going on with the Originals theme. ;)**

Brooke just looked around the room taking it all in.

It was a relatively small room made of stone everywhere. Lining the walls there were little shelves holding different sized tubes and beakers. Also, a whole collection of microscopes filled one wall next to a rack of lab coats.

In the middle of the room there was a small table that had a big experiment set up next to a black board. In the tubes glowed a kaleidoscope-looking liquid.

Brooke realized that she shouldn't be here either, but still, her Ekat senses were buzzing so badly that she just had to get a closer look.

Not a good idea.

She slowly crept over to the experiment. She looked at the equation: PbCr04 + HCl + FeSO4 - PbCl2 + Cr2 (SO4) 3 + FeCl3 + H2O + Fe2 (SO4)3 - Ce(IO3)4 + H2C2O4 - Ce2(C2O4)3 + I2 + CO2 + H2O + KBr + H2SO4 + MnO2 - KHSO4 + MnSO4 + H20 + Br2 = G – 3m. **(This equation isn't true and neither is the outcome.)**

She shook her head, "No, no, no this is all wrong. Water shouldn't be added by boron times the equivalent of mass, but the trajectory of sodium minus DNA. Wait… _DNA?_"

She looked at the answer. Her eyes widened. She backed away slowly when something sharp cut her arm in a long gash.

"Ss…," she said. Trying to get out fast she tripped on the black board's stand brining the table down the chemicals spilled all over her and started to seep into the gash on her arm.

"Oh…," she started. The alarms cut her off. "Snap," she finished.

She ran out quickly. She navigated the halls as best as she could until she got to her room.

She went to the small bathroom and looked at her arm. It was still bloody but now the liquid was seeping through it. It burned like heck and it wouldn't stop and Brooke knew that there was nothing on hand right now to stop it.

She kept clenching and unclenching her hands. She took a wash cloth and started to wipe all of the goo off. Finally, she finished and she changed her clothes into dry ones. She heard a knock on her door and looked at it. Then, all of a sudden, she saw her only ally at this place, Allison through the door.

She gasped and looked again. It was gone.

_Oh, no, _she thought, _its already started._

She ran to the door and opened it to see Allison.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. She saw her arm and frowned, "What happened?"

"Uh, sword accident," she said.

Allison shrugged. She believed almost anything; the only thing she didn't believe was that Brooke was an evil girl from another branch. To her, she was a Madrigal, and that's how they were friends, but don't let her sweetness fool you. On the battlefield, under that curly, blonde hair, little horns. And she had these blue eyes that just killed you when she glared at you.

"Did you hear what Melissa did to Jacob? I mean I just can't believe that she kissed him. I mean they are like not compatible what-so-ever. Melissa is short, super evil, and dumb. Jacob is tall, mean, and smart. Completely different opposed to the mean part."

Allison was a chatterbox to the death of her and those around her.

"Allison," Brooke started, "I'm sorry, but I am having a rough time right now. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Oh sure," she said. "I'll see you at morning drills."

She walked away.

Brooke started to run to the Hall of Prisoners again. She needed to talk to Ian.

Right as she turned the corner to get outside she ran straight into Jacob Walton.

"Engles," he said deathly.

"Walnut," she replied. His nostrils flared.

"It's Walton," he retorted.

"But walnut describes the size of your brain much better."

He raised his fist to punch her when the intercom came on, "Jacob Walton, we need you in the boy's dormitory."

"This isn't over," he snarled.

When he left Brooke just sighed and went back on the sprint again.

It took her three minutes to get to the cells. When she got there she went to Ian's and saw him sitting there.

He looked up at her and kept his straight face.

"Hey," Brooke said. He nodded.

"I got some news," Brooke said, "bad news." Ian's eyes lit up.

"And…," he said.

"Well, I almost got caught around here and I hid," she said uncertainly. "Then, I got caught in a chemical spill and it altered my genes."

He looked at her legs, "Your pants look fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Not jeans! Genes as in DNA! It got into a cut and now I have turned into a super freak!"

"So," let me get this straight. You got a cut, spilled chemicals on yourself, and now you can do magical things?"

She nodded.

"Well," he said, "this is awkward."

**Done! This might be one of the last chapters to go up for a while so enjoy while possible. Review please!**


	4. Sweet Escape I: What Side Are You On?

**Hey I am back. This will probably be my last update till August. I will leave a sneak peek at a later scene in the story to give you a little insight. But that is the future and now… Oh, I just wanted to say that I am thankful to have so many people out there that like this story. I do not own 39: Clues…Yet… just kidding. I probably won't. Oh, well…**

**4**

Brooke Engles was freaking out.

She kept pacing around the assembly hall the next day hoping no one would discover her new powers.

She knew she shouldn't have been near that experiment in the first place. The equation was a dead giveaway. It showed what would happen I the solution got inside your bloodline, it would alter you DNA causing you to have magical and physical abilities. The catch in the plan that Brooke noticed was that it was a short-lived ability. If you used too much in one time, it could drain you and possibly kill you from weakness. You had to watch out.

Anyways, she was in the assembly room because there was a special meeting for something to happen later on. While Brooke was in her time of horror she didn't notice Allison.

"Hi," she said. "Hey I kind of need to tell you something."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

Allison shuffled her feet, "Well, I haven't been telling you the full truth about me," she sighed. "Well, I know you are an Ekaterina and not a Madrigal. Everyone knows that; you're kinda' famous around the Cahills. Anyways, so am I."

"What!" Brooke exclaimed quietly. She nodded.

"I was a prisoner like you. Then, they recruited me, again, like you. I was ridiculed by the others. So, I just wanted you to know that I am on your side. You now have Janus support here."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks."

All of a sudden the Madrigals leader, Octavianna, stood at the podium.

"Kids! Sit down!" she yelled. "Now, you are all wondering why we are here. Later there will be no classes; instead we will watch the most incredible thing a Madrigal could watch. There will be a special assembly to watch us take away something from the Lucians."

There was a pause and Brooke knew where she was going with this.

"We will watch the execution of the Lucian Branch leader's son Ian Kabra."

Brooke paled as a cheer ran throughout the kids.

"You are now dismissed," Octavianna said.

Brooke bolted out the room as fast as she could. She had to get to Ian.

Right as she got to cell number 22 she gasped to see Ian was not there. Not knowing what to do she just stood there not hearing the door down the hall creak open.

When she did notice she saw the man had Ian. She knew how she could get him out.

She crossed her arms angrily and put on a glare at the man. Ian smiled wearily.

"You're late," she said. 'I was told to come and get Mr. Kabra for the execution ten minutes ago!"

"I was…" he tried to explain but he was cut off.

"Fiddling with the toy! Give him to me so I can get him prepared!" she yelled.

The man pushed Ian to her knocking her back a step, "Thank you! Finally!"

She roughly turned around and dragged Ian with her.

"What are you doing? And what is this thing about an execution?" he asked.

"There was a meeting today saying that there was to be an execution for you this afternoon," she said.

Ian raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"I'm bustin' you outta here."

They rounded the corner and out of sight.

….

Allison came out of the shadows in the Hall of prisoners.

She smiled evilly as she turned on her walkie- talkie.

"Mom, target is on the run as we realized," she said. There was a chuckle from the other line.

"Just as I thought," Octavianna's voice rang from the other side. "Proceed to the security sanctum. We need you for the backup plan."

"What backup plan?" Allison asked confused.

"She has the serum in her bloodstream. I just have a feeling that it will blow our forces. Sadly for her, that we got her correction on tape; ready to have powers?"

Allison smiled ruefully, "Oh yeah."

…

Dan and Amy Cahill were making a plan.

This plan was going to turn out sure fire… That is, if Amy ever agreed to it.

"Amy," Dan reasoned. "You have to be stationed in Stuttgart. There's a Lucian base there! It's the closest thing."

Amy and Dan were in an airport restaurant in France. Amy had just found out what clue they were looking for, and it saddened her heart that after a year, she fully understood how much Irina had tried to help them.

"Why, Dan. Why can't I come with you?" she protested.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said lamely. She rolled her eyes.

"Dan, I know that's not true! Tell me the truth," she pestered.

"I can't let Ian get to your mind," he reasoned lamely again.

"Dan, tell me the truth!"

"I can't lose you, too!" he hissed near breaking point.

Amy mentally smacked herself and saw her brother's sad expression. She put his arm around him and surprisingly she didn't push away.

"I know it's hard, Dan, but we all have to go. Not just you. What do you think would happen if I didn't go and you got taken away? We need to go together."

Amy thought her speech was getting somewhere but she was wrong, "No I am the only one that's going. I think it would be just easier."

Amy sighed, "Fine, but you have to promise to be careful."

"I promise," he said. Amy hugged her brother. Dan pretended to have a gagging fit, but she didn't buy it.

A cute French guy with salt and pepper hair and aquamarine eyes came over hastily, "Yer boyfreend iz choking, no?" His accent made it hard for Amy to respond quickly.

"Oh, Amy said standing up, "he isn't my boyfriend."

"No?" the boy asked. "Well, palehaps I could fill ze iempty slot?"

Dan stood up now, "Sorry, she's taking a one way trip to him this week."

The boy walked away repulsed at Dan's rudeness.

There was a weird buzzing from Dan's backpack. He quickly fumbled around looking for the object thinking it was his cell phone. He, instead, pulled out a box.

He opened it to find two watches exactly like Brooke's and they were lit up like the fourth of July.

Amy pressed the button on the buzzing one, "Hello?"

He faced the wall hiding the hologram.

"Amy, Dan, I have given these to you to keep contact with Ian," Alistair said.

"Any word from him and possibly… you know?" Amy asked.

"Yes," he said. "That he was okay, but very tired and hurt, and Brooke, he said she still hates your guts."

Amy and Dan huffed.

"Has, Ian, even tried to lighten her up?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Alistair said. "She keeps dropping the subject. I wonder what it said on the tape she saw."

"Me, too," Dan said.

"Well, why don't you ask her?" Alistair reasoned. He cut the connection.

Amy looked at her brother, "Should we?"

He sighed, "Do it."

She pressed the button.

…..

Brooke and Ian were now in the dorm room. Brooke ran into hers and locked it.

She pulled out a rucksack and stuffed new clothes and five granola bars into it, She went to her dresser and pulled out emergency money nobody should touch.

"C'mon," she said. He followed her into the bathroom. "I see the Mayo worked." He nodded.

"Hold still, and tell me if you're hurting," she said as she brought out a makeup bag.

_She is so going to hold this over me, _he thought.

She lightly dabbed on foundation just enough so where the bruises where not visible. Then, she brushed his hair a bit.

"Wow you need a shower," she said.

When she was done, she looked and surveyed her work. His clothes were still torn and ripped but he looked injury free and bath needed.

"It'll have to work," she said hopefully. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, Ian following suit.

They ran and rounded many corners when, finally, their luck ran out and they ran into someone.

Brooke looked at the person, "Walnut."

"Hello, Brooke," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"No one."

"I believe," he went on, "that it's Ian Kabra, the executionee."

"Jacob, please don't tell," she pleaded.

"I'm not," he said.

"Fine, be that wa… Huh?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not," he whispered.

Brooke's watch started to buzz on Ian's hand.

"Oh ,snap," Brooke said.

Jacob pulled them into his room they happened to be outside of.

Brooke looked at the screen, "Bite me!"

She handed the watch to Ian. He looked at the screen.

Incoming Call: Cahill, Daniel.

**R & R.**


	5. Sweet Escape II: I Trust You Not

**Okay, guess what. Acting and modeling agents are coming to my town and I am going to meet them with my friend if her mom agrees. This might be posted before camp or not… you'll find out. I would like to make some acknowledgements.**

**Most reviewing viewers- Randomzchicka and Ashleybett- For support**

**Flamers- For helpful criticism **

**My teachers- For teaching me the basics and format**

**Mrs. Keeble- For making do the spelling bee- It helped a lot.**

**Scholastic and authors- Making the series**

**God- The creativity for me to write the story**

**5**

Ian smirked at the screen and pressed the sound button. Brooke didn't notice.

"You're gonna have to talk to them sometime?" Ian tried. Dan and Amy kept quiet.

"Yeah, after I die which will probably be soon," she said.

"They didn't betray you," Ian reasoned. "The Madrigals did. They lie, steal, cheat, and betray you."

"Hey," Jacob said.

"With one exception," Ian quickly added. Jacob nodded thankfully.

"Who is this 'they,' though?" Jacob asked. Brooke looked annoyed.

"The Betray-hills," she growled. Amy gaped at the evil name they were given. It was worse than Cobra.

"Cahills," Ian fixed. Amy smiled at that.

"Whatever they are called," Jacob said, 'there was a video of them remade last week."

"Huh?" Brooke asked. For once she didn't know something.

"There was a video of the Cahills at a house and their voices were done over," Jacob said. Amy and Dan's spirits soared.

"Ha!" Ian gloated. "I told you so!" Brooke glared at him.

"I don't believe him," Brooke said.

"Dang!" Dan hissed quietly. Not quiet enough, though.

"What was that?" Brooke asked suddenly alert. So was Jacob.

She saw Ian ashen face and started asking the questions, "What was that, Ian?"

"Um," he said as his eyes tried to avoid the watch. Brooke noticed that.

She looked at the watch and saw the 'sound on' button fully colored.

"Ian Luke Kabra, why did you answer the call?" she exclaimed softly. "You know I can't stand to see or hear them!"

Ian didn't respond he grinned smugly at Brooke an put his finger on the screen button.

Brooke's eyes widened, "No! Ian, don't."

He did anyways.

Brooke turned away as the screen turned on.

"Whoa," Jacob said. "That is one tricked out watch."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Dan said.

"How does it work?" Jacob asked. Ian looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't think I should tell you," Ian replied.

"Why not?" he retorted harshly. Ian rolled his eyes and continued.

While the fight for information went on, Brooke heard something from the hallway.

Quietly without knowledge, Brooke crept to the door and peaked outside.

There was a dark hooded figure in the hallway. His face was inconspicuous, but there was no mistaking his pale hands. In them was a heavy curved blade. He was the executioner.

"Ah," he said. He had a thick Russian accent. "Zer iz nuzzing zike and aftairnoon exzecution."

"Yes," Octavianna came out of the shadows. "Finally, we will see the end of the Lucian heir," she paused, "and the top Ekaterinan agent."

Brooke's blood froze inside her.

"Und," the executioner started, "who might zat be? I know ze Kabra boy, boot ze agent?"

"Brooke Engles," she stated simply. "She is the daughter of the heir of the Ekats after Bae dies and Alistair Oh takes over."

Brooke's heart pounded.

"We have been keeping her hostage to learn things. Her tapes have been useful to us. We fixed an equation, found her weakness, and tore her allies apart in worry for our own branch to get a lead on the hunt. Foolish girl; actually thought we cared."

Each word penetrated her heart hurting her. She had been wrong to follow her brain and now she was going to pay; with her life.

She just stood there frozen.

Ian looked at her after the conversation, argument, was over.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Jacob seconded a little too innocent.

She stood up and glared right at the boys and the watch with amazing emotion. Then she focused on one person.

That person was Jacob.

…..

Dan and Amy saw the fire in Brooke's eyes when she turned around.

"You," she growled at Jacob.

She stormed up and grabbed in shirt pulling his eyes level with hers, so he was on his toes.

"This was all a trick!" she hissed angrily. "A trick to get us killed! You used me and my friends to get inside information! Now, an executioner is here to bring the end of me and Ian and then my other friends who I thought betrayed me but it was just so that they would want to get me out and explain things when they would be captured!"

"And they thought that you would never figure it out," he said evilly.

She dropped him flatfooted.

"I really hate you!" she growled and threw a punch at him. Dan was amazed at her aggression.

Sadly though, he caught it in his hand. Brooke's eyes widened.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked. "We know your weaknesses and moves."

Worriedly she lashed up, deflected. Down, deflected. In the middle, deflected. All of her other moves deflected. He spun Brooke around so her back was to him and put a knife under her chin.

Dan and Amy looked at each other.

"Oh boy," Amy whispered.

Dan nodded.

In one final chance, Brooke devised a plan.

"Jacob," she said hypnotically, "I was wrong about you. You are worth more than I thought. How about you let me go, and we do something less dangerous."

She lowered the knife and turned around. Her brown eyes locked on his making his brain felt.

Brooke leaned in her head. Jacob did too

Dan's eyes widened.

Right when their faces were one inch apart, Brooke kneed him in the groin.

"Oh…" he said going down while dropping the dagger.

Brooke straightened her shirt, "Apparently not all of them."

She turned to Ian and the watch with guilt on her face.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I'm really sorry about that. The betray thing and all. I wasn't listening to my and it was a big mistake…"

Her voice trailed off; her eyes watering.

Dan wanted so bad to just wrap her arms around her and console her.

Ian did that for him right when the tears began to flow.

"I-I feel so-so horr-rible for t-this," she managed under her waterfall on tears.

Ian said nothing. He just stood there with his arms around her.

"Brooke," Amy started. Brooke turned a tearstained face towards the screen.

"Yes," she said.

"We have a plan to get you an Ian out of there. Tell her, Dan."

"You guys need to first of all get out. Amy is going to be stationed at the Lucian base in Stuttgart, Germany and I in the hidden originals one on Mount Olympus. You guys get there, and we will go to Germany."

Brooke nodded, "Works for me."

"Good," he replied.

"There is one problem, though," Ian said.

Brooke looked bewildered **(A-N: My name!).**

"What?" she asked.

"How exactly do we get out?" Ian asked.

**Finally, done! Okay maybe last chapter for camp so REVIeW, REView, REVIEW! Please!**

**I didn't get the acting thing. It was basically looks. Oh well. This part thing probably gonna be three. **

**~Bewilder22**


	6. Sweet Escape III: In or Out?

**Alright I'm back. Camp was great but now I like the fact I can write again. Some of this was written at camp so, I did keep my promise!**

**6**

Brooke thought about that for a moment.

She just knew this was coming soon. Last time was proof. They could never stay with the Madrigals; even though they wouldn't live forever if they stayed there. They needed out fast.

Closing her eyes, she drew a mental picture of the stronghold in her head.

It was built on the inside of a relatively large circular, stone wall. The only way out was over it by a grappling hook or ladder or through it the heavily guarded gates. Security cameras were spread so closely together on the wall, that they got each other on tape as well as intruders. They needed to be fixed; by fixed, she meant broken.

In the big gap between the wall and the buildings protected by it, security guards roamed around sharp-eyed waiting for prisoners or for break in attempts to come tip-toeing their way. They needed to be unconscious.

Then, there was getting out of the building. It needed to be done before the executioners game to get Ian for the rally.

She opened her eyes and looked at her watch's face. It was one thirty. They had only fifteen minutes before the leaders should reach the cell.

Brooke looked at Ian and the Cahills; determination in her eyes.

"I got it," she stated.

"Go," Ian said.

"First," Brooke said counting on her fingers, "we need to get through the building and out to the field. That has to happen before the executioners get to the cells."

"Whoa," Dan said. Amy's eyes got wide.

"Execution?" she squeaked. "Who's it for?"

Sighing, Brooke and Ian raised their hands.

"Oh…," Amy said. _Not the best thing I have asked before, _she thought.

Ian looked at Brooke confused and asked, "You, too?"

Brooke nodded solemnly, "I just found out. It caused that anger flash right there. Octavianna was talking to the executioner in the hallway…," her voice faltered. She was still when a burst of energy came out, "At least I am the heir after Alistair dies… Not that I want him to, though."

"Wouldn't your dad take over? Then, after he dies, Lindsey?" Dan asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No, the branch would never. They say he's losing his touch and they don't think Lindsey is capable of the job. I don't even think I would _ever_ be capable of such a demanding job." She shook her head, "Well, whatever. This isn't important right now. We've lost five minutes, and we need to get moving." She looked at the screen, "You two get to your destinations. Amy, check into the Kolinsky Hotel. Don't worry about cost or anything. You're with me. Dan, get to the headquarters and get help."

Coincidentally, the flight in the background rang. The plane for Stuttgart was boarding.

"See you," Amy said. She shut of Dan's watch and handed him it. She put her on.

Putting his watch on, Dan said, "Good news: she trusts us again."

"Bad news: they are about to be killed," Amy finished.

On the happy note, they picked up their bags and headed for the plane.

…..

Brooke and Ian crouched behind a wall gasping quietly for breath.

Brooke tried to hold in her wheezing, but it wouldn't stay in.

"Okay," Ian hissed. "No more talking unless necessary. They almost caught us! Let's get out of here while we still can. I can see the door."

Ian started forward, but Brooke held him back at a noise.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Ian looked puzzled.

"What was what?" he asked. Brooke looked to the door on the right of them. It looked familiar.

"I-I think it was a scream slash a moan," she said hesitantly. Ian shook his head.

"I highly doubt a Madrigal would do that," he paused and said with force, "especially in its own stronghold."

Brooke kept peering at the door. She squinted hard when she was hit with the identity.

"Ian," she hissed. "Those are the cells. The people are being tortured inside."

"We can't help them. It's out of our power. We need to get out."

"And let them die here while we save ourselves. How inconsiderate! Even if we did come back they would be in more pain," she said rather harshly. She softened her tone, "Ian, they're family. Some may be your own branch members. I know there is thirteen Ekats in here. They looked up to me for the help I couldn't give them. Your branch needs you like mine does me now. Be a hero."

When Brooke finished her speech, Ian was speechless. He was… shocked, surprised, nervous. No, it was none of those. The word was moved.

She was right. He was soon to be the future leader of the Lucians. He needed to step up to the plate and help them. They needed out. He felt their pain. Theirs had been going on for a while though. He made up his mind.

"Let's get them."

**Okay… Four parts and that's it. I just had to update.**


	7. Sweet Escape IV: In the End

**Okay, seven! I think. I am reading the most beautiful song ever. I'm tearing up.**

**7**

The creak of the hinges echoed throughout the empty corridor.

Empty, except for the two escapees.

"Shh! Try to be quieter, Ian," Brooke hissed.

Ian rolled his eyes and continued to open his cage. He walked in and helped the prisoner out. He came out with him and turned to Brooke.

"It's going to take hours to get sixty people out," he said. Brooke nodded. She looked around.

There was nothing in there other than the cells them and a box. Out of curiosity she walked over to the box and opened it.

Inside there was two switches. One had a tab that said "cages" and the other one said "cameras."

"Well, this is convenient," she said as she flipped both of the switches. The cages opened with a _swoosh_.

Ian got all of them out. Even though they were really tired, they pushed themselves when they knew they were close to freedom.

"Come on!" Brooke hissed and she sneakily but quickly went down the corridors with the others right behind her. They took so many different turns and passageways; Ian was dizzy by two minutes into it.

Finally, without being seen, the group exited the building and outside into the clean air. The sky was a dark gray, but the freshness of it made it worthwhile.

Brooke held up a hand to stop them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guard walking around the perimeter. She turned to the group. _Shh_! she mouthed.

Quietly, the guard passed by. Brooke crept behind him as silently as possible. The guard didn't notice her. She was a foot away when another guard rounded the corner.

"Hey!" he yelled. Brooke looked back as did the guard. Brooke punched the guard in the stomach and when he brought his head down in pain, Brooke hit it against her knee, knocking him out.

She turned as the guard brought out a walkie-talkie.

Brooke ran to get it away before he made call but she wouldn't make it. Suddenly, the man's body went stiff and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Brooke stopped and looked up to Ian standing over him rubbing his knuckles.

"That hurt more than expected," he said. Brooke smiled for the first time in three weeks.

"Thanks," she said. "That should be all of them. The rest are probably at the meeting." She looked at her watch. It was one forty. They had five minutes! "Alright let's get going."

Brooke brought out her grappling hook and ran to the other wall. She swung it a couple of times before launching it onto the fence and pulling making sure it was taut.

She turned and waved to the others. They silently, and as fast as they could, limped over to her. Thirty stayed behind. One by one she helped them up and over. She was not working as hard as she thought.

_Probably because they weren't fed as much, _she thought.

When Brooke's count got to twenty five, loud sirens blared and guards and others came out to the yard only to see the escapees hurriedly trying to get as many over to Janus territory as possible. There was five left when the madrigals were less than ten meters away; minus the prisoners at the door.

"Ian, get them over the line. I'll distract them," she said stepping forward but not after stashing her watch in his pocket unnoticed.

"How?" he asked picking up the first one and putting him on his shoulders. "They are a ratio to you as 45:1."

Brooke glanced back and gave him a smile. She had a plan.

She closed her eyes and searched in her. Something was bubbling inside of her. She could feel it.

When Ian got the second person over and the Madrigals were upon them, Brooke let out a horrible gut-retching scream.

All cowered in fear as a purple force pushed them back. A few brave senior madrigals tried to touch it but it burnt the skin on their hands.

Deciding that they couldn't walk through it they brought out bats and banged the thing to death.

Brooke gritted her teeth. The force field kept them away but it was as if Brooke's life was connected to the field. She was losing energy. Ian got the last one over when Brooke let the field go. She ran in one direction as Ian himself crossed over. He stayed on top of the wall. Waiting for Brooke, with the others but she didn't see them. They were engulfed in the mess of Madrigals.

Finally, he saw the dark German jersey coming towards him. She sneaked out of the fight silently.

"Come on!" Ian hissed. She shook her head.

"Go without me," she said. "I have to help the others. Tell everyone I will be okay. You go to the headquarters… Maybe I'll catch up with you."

She ran to the fight leaving Ian alone and worried.

…..

Brooke ran to the fight and took down as many people as possible.

She and the others were swallowed with bad breath and evil attitude. Finally, she saw that she needed to get people out so she searched into her new abilities and thrust her hand to the wall hoping to make a whole. She opened to her eyes to see it covered with flowers.

She caught a punch in the stomach and did a huge echoing cough. She looked at the wall to see a huge hole. She smiled and looked at the others. They noticed the hole and raced to it. A couple got out. Her moment of exaltation was cut short when she was jackknifed below the neck and was knocked to the ground unconscious.

Brooke heard muffled voices all around her. She didn't move nor open her eyes. It was all too risky.

"Is it dead?" asked one.

"I sure hope so!" bellowed another.

"So does this mean there isn't going to be an execution?" asked a dumb voice.

"Naw, we're gonna have it. It's just that all the prisoners are already dead or escaped," said a sarcastic voice.

"Order!" shouted a voice that Brooke knew all too well; Octavianna. "You go and check," she said to someone on her left.

There were no footsteps.

"Jacob, go!"

Brooke heard the lire Jacob walk and near next to her.

He felt for a pulse and knew she was alive. Brooke knew she was exposed. She just knew….

"She's dead," he stated simply. If Brooke's situation wasn't perilous she would've screamed what, but she held back.

_Why was he doing this? Maybe he was actually on the good side…_

"Good," Octavianna continued. "Let's go to the auditorium to celebrate, except you, Jacob. You stay and clean up this trash."

She left with the others and walked into the building.

…..

When Ian heard that traitor boy say that Brooke was dead, he fell off the wall. He was devastated. He started to himself.

_If only I had stayed with her or insisted that she not go._

He stood up and looked through the hole and at the group of people before he walked off in search of the headquarters thinking it would be easier if he had Brooke's watch.

Little did he know, it was in his back pocket.

….

Jacob started to pile up dead prisoners when he said, "You can get up now."

Brooke stood up shock on her face, "What was that all about? Why did you save me?"

"You're welcome to you too," he stated simply looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized like he just said he'd missed a movie because him mom died or something. "I didn't think… Thanks."

"As I said earlier 'You're welcome,'" he smiled at her. She smiled timidly.

"But why…?" she asked confused.

"I don't believe in Madrigal ways."

"Then why did you say that I would never figure it out?"

"Bedrooms and monitored in sound. For all I know, if you got out and they heard me say that I was on your side then they would kill the both of us."

"Then why did you fight me?"

"I had to defend myself." She nodded.

"I believe you now," she said. "But there is one thing I don't get. Why don't you agree with your branch's ways."

"The Madrigals?" he asked incredulously. "They aren't my branch. I'm a Janus. I was captured like you. They recruited me and never killed me; though I wish. This place stinks… literally."

"Then why are you teeth yellow," she blurted without thinking? "Sorry."

He grinned wickedly at her, "Let's just say the toothpaste here stinks."

"So you're like Allison?"

"What?" he asked confused as he dragged another body over.

"Allison said she was just like that. A Janus and that she got recruited."

"No! She is a Janus but not recruited. Her dad married her mom thinking she was just normal, but she wasn't. When Allison was born, her mom killed her dad and raised Allison to be cruel."

"Then who is Allison's mom?"

"Octavianna," he said simply.

"What?" Brooke hissed.

"Yep," he said.

Brooke's mind was reeling. This was crazy. Allison seemed so nice and yet… whatever. Brooke realized that she needed to get out.

Brooke picked up her backpack that was on the ground, "You coming?"

"What?" he asked dropping a Tomas from heaviness and shock.

"I'm leaving' and you're coming with me?"

"Why?"

"You saved my life, now I'm saving yours. Plus, I don't like being alone," she added.

"Yeah, sure but I don't have any things."

"Let me try!" Brooke said excitedly. She thought for a moment and waved her arms. In a split second a backpack stocked with goods was before them.

"I actually got this one right?" she said.

"Wow…" he said.

"Let's go," she said as she pulled him through the hole leaving a pile of dead bodies alone in the courtyard?

No, someone was there.

Allison called her mom but she didn't look like herself, "They left and so has the Lucian."

"Good," Octavianna said. "Find the Original and the Lucian and kill them."

She grinned evilly and stepped out of the shadows showing her disguise.

"There's a new Brooke in town, and that's me."

"… A little cheesy, darling," Octavianna said.

Allison rolled her eyes and hung up.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I have been mean not to update but I am getting to time now. R&R.**

**This whole thing is 1,760 words…. That's a lot.**


	8. The Marvelous Adventures of Lex & Key

**Haven't updated in a while and it will be a while more. My teachers have been throwing loads on us at the end of the nine weeks. I'll try really hard. Plus I have to finish all of my other stories.**

**9**

Deutsch International airlines touched base in Stuttgart, Germany around 1600 hours, 4:00 p.m.

The sky was a murky brown, and the air, crisp and cool as the brother and sister parted ways.

They were standing next to two people with signs. One said: _Amy Cahill. _The other: _Daniel Cahill._

Amy stared at her younger brother pride in her eyes as she thought of his nerve.

"Good luck," she managed through her feelings mixed in her. Dan swallowed and nodded.

"You too; have fun lounging around a hotel and a nice city," she said with a lopsided grin.

"Dweeb," she muttered as she pulled him into her. He pushed her away, but she knew he enjoyed it. "Call me every day. If you don't, I will call you and you know that might not be the best idea."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Dan asked. Amy smiled, "When did I stop?"

She nudged him, "See ya,' twerp. Go get 'em."

He smiled and walked off with his chauffer. As he was getting into the car, he turned and waved to Amy. She waved back as he slipped in and drove off. Amy sighed. Things were becoming difficult.

…..

After an hour of walking, Jacob and Brooke had to take a break.

They sat down under a huge oak tree and caught their breath.

"My…feet…are…._killing_…me!" Brooke groaned. Jacob nodded.

"I haven't done this much walking since I had KP duty at the headquarters," Jacob replied. Brooke nodded.

The mess hall of the Madrigals was huge to fit all of the trainees and trainers and workers. It served out great food, but the after job was a nightmare. The Madrigals had to be the messiest eaters in the universe! She about threw up when she saw a trainer take a huge chunk out of a rib! Not the meat, the bone!

Jacob looked at the sky, "We should probably rest for the night. It's getting dark."

Brooke made a small fire as Jacob laid a blanket on the ground. After the fire was made, Brooke sat back down next to Jacob.

"So," Jacob said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"If we're going to be partners in escape I need to know stuff about you… other than the obvious. Also, what are we supposed to do? This is my first breakout."

"Well, before that, we need fake names. What's yours gonna be?" Brooke said. Jacob looked at her weirdly.

"How should I know?" he exclaimed. Brooke thought then snapped her fingers.

"Say your middle name and the street you live on. Minus the little place, street, avenue thing!"

"Uh, Keenan Wildwood." He thought for a moment, "Hey that's not half bad! What's yours?"

"Let's see… Alexandra Brisbane. They're kind of long. "

"Nicknames! That's what we need!" Jacob exclaimed. Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, that would work. Hm… It's really cheesy buy I'll call you Key?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded, "That's okay. Weird, but weird; perfect! And you… what will you be…"

"Not Alex," Brooke intervened. He nodded, "Too obvious."

He thought for a moment when he said, "How about Lex? It's suave yet secretive."

"I guess that's fine, Key," Brooke smiled. "Now, life story. C'mon."

"Well, I was born in Canberra, Australia. My dad was the curator of the museum there, and my mom took photographs. I like to draw, take pictures, sing, dance, and I take martial arts. What about you?" Brooke raised eyebrows.

"You must have been with the Madrigals a long time. You don't have an accent," she said. He smiled.

"But you do have a big country accent," he said. Brooke frowned.

"Well, shucks, I do surpose I dew!" Brooke said stressing the accent. Jacob looked away. "Way to pump up the party. It so happens that America has more than one accent, my Aussie friend. Anyways, it doesn't matter.

"I was born in Montgomery, Alabama. My dad is a vascular surgeon there and my mom used to be a nurse but now she's a stay at home mom. I like to learn, read, play soccer, piano, dance, and use different accents and languages."

"One question… Where's is Alabama?" Jacob asked.

"Southern United States. Has to be the best place on the Earth to me," she said. Jacob still looked confused. "You know the raggedy old boot state?" he nodded. "Up and to the right. Has the two counties surrounded by water." His expression said "Oh…"

They sat there quietly. That was until Jacob popped in another question.

"How exactly did you get captured?" he asked. Brooke went rigid.

"The first time or the second?" she asked.

"I know that it's kind of mean, but both," he replied.

"The first time I was nine. I had just come from an important mission one week before. Madrigal activity was reported in Ekaterinan territory. Bae Oh and Isabel Kabra joined together to got rid of them, but nothing good happened. They started to bicker and right from under their noses, the Madrigals kidnapped Isabel's son and me.

"The second time was different. Again there was Madrigal activity. I was getting home from school at about seven o' clock. I was walking inside while my friend and I went for a walk. The Madrigals chased us by car and then by foot. We hid and finally went outside of the store when he was whisked away. I was surrounded but then I was punched onto the ground. He stepped on my chest, and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, my friend was helping me up, Ian was hugging Dan's sister, and Natalie was gagging next to him. We were all surrounded by Madrigals, when they just took Ian and I again to be bait for Amy Natalie, and Dan."

Jacob was silent. It was a sad, but fascinating story to be kidnapped, and, so far, survived twice.

_I bet it isn't a picnic though, _he thought.

"So how did you get captured?" Brooke asked. He looked uncomfortable, but she shared her story. Not it was his time.

"I was down at the beach with my mom. She was doing a landscape as I played in the water. I saw these guys in dark picking some multicolored rocks from the bottom of the ocean. I looked closer only to realize that they were stealing coral. I was five and impulsive, so I chased after them. I managed to get on the boat without being seen. I grabbed the bag right when they turned around. I was about to jump ship when they caught me and knocked me out. Next thing I knew. I was in a crate on boat to the headquarters."

Brooke sighed, "There's no stopping them is there?"

Jacob shook his head, "The only way we can stop them is if we all join together and defeat them."

Brooke let out a sarcastic 'ha,' "We already tried and that was with two branches. Imagine all four."

Jacob went into thought. He saw fighting, yelling, and casualties… everything that happened when the branches got together. The Madrigals were laughing like maniacs in the background.

Jacob sighed, "We should get some sleep. We have another big day to face tomorrow."

Brooke nodded and rested her head on her backpack.

"G'night, Key," she said.

"Night, Lex," he replied as he close his eyes.


	9. Cry Me a River Wowzers!

**Okay… Mary and Gary Sueness… I get rid of it.**

**10**

Jacob awoke with a start to a crack of a twig.

He looked around fervently in the dim light for a sign of life. Nothing, not even…

"Brooke? Uh, I mean Lex?" he called hesitantly. He heard the snap of a twig. No not a twig; something bigger.

He jumped up and ran toward the sound of the crumbling noise. Only getting a couple of scratches, he arrived panting to see Brooke standing in the middle of a huge clearing filled with burning tree limbs.

"Wh- wha…?" Jacob stuttered. Brooke whirled around surprised at his voice. "What happened here?"

Brooke blushed and scratched her head uncomfortably, "I, um…. I…," she paused, "sneezed."

Jacob just stared at her.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Apparently the serum does that!" Jacob still didn't say anything. "That's it. I'm getting this serum outta me."

She rolled up her sleeves revealing the gash where the serum leaked in and brought out a pocket knife.

"Whoa!" Jacob yelled coming out of his trance. He ran to her getting his pants only a little singed. "You are not cutting yourself open!"

"How else will I get this out?" she asked flabbergasted.

"You don't!" he yelled back. His face was getting red. Jacob was becoming angry. "You need to keep the serum in!"

"Why should I?" Brooke retorted. "What good would an uncontrollable maniac like me do? All this serum has done is summon backpacks and destroy half of a _forest!"_

Brooke was steaming: as too Jacob. This wasn't a good sign. If they were to get out of this alive they needed.

"Look," Jacob tried to stay off the edge. Brooke crossed her arms. "I know you're not used o being wrong…"

"I'm wrong?" she asked incredulously. "You're the one who's talking!"

"Will you just face the fact that you can't be right about everything?" Jacob sneered. "Even though you're an Ekat doesn't mean that everything you do is right. Your parents steered you wrong. The made a big parenting mistake: nobody's perfect!"

Brooke just stared at him. Her fists unclenched and her eyes started to water.

_No! No weakness! _She scolded herself, but it wasn't enough. She ran one was just as the tears started to flow. She ran away without looking back. She got just out of the clearing when she tripped on a log and fell to the ground crying horrible, heartbroken sobs. There was no one around to comfort her.

All she could manage to do was curl up into a ball and weep.

…**..**

Amy Cahill walked uncertainly into the Kolinsky Hotel and Resort and immediately was swept off her feet.

The lobby was enormous, and the furniture was styled as Lois XVI all the way from the check in desk to the fountain in the middle. Foliage lined every nook and cranny, and Amy absolutely thought it was beautiful.

She walked up to the check in desk in a trance still taking in the lobby.

"Guten Morgen," she said as she looked up. "Was möchtest du? (What would you like?)

"Um," luckily Amy had planned for this. "Sprechen Sie Englisch?" (Do you speak English?)

"Ha, ha! Yes I do!" she said. "Ah I love when foreigners even attempt to speak our language. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you. I am a friend of the Engles family and they said that I could stay at this place for a while. They didn't give me all the details though," Amy explained.

"Oh, I know the Engles. Cute kids! Oh, yes they have a room reserved for their family on any certain occasion, quite lucky. Not many can afford to have these year round, but they apparently have a huge family."

"How so?" Amy asked. She certainly was learning a lot.

"This building is far too old for me to keep track. The owner was an Engles. He passed the one room of the master suite down to his kids and so on. My manager is trying to obtain it since it hasn't been used in a while, but they will not allow him." She walked into the back room.

_Interesting_, Amy thought_. I am certainly learning a lot here._

"Alright," Frau Müller said coming out of the room. She held an old-fashioned key in her hands. "This is the key. The room is 700 on the 13th floor. Hope you're not superstitious. Have a great stay."

Amy nodded and went up the newly installed elevator. Gradually, it climbed up to floor 13. When it arrived there was only enough space to walk one step before a large wooden door stands in your way. It was rugged and worn and rusty like it hadn't been used in forever.

Slowly Amy put the key into the hole, and she turned the knob. The door opened.

"Wow," Amy said.

**Sorry. I know it's been long. Side tracked. This random reviewer keeps on reviewing for the 1****st**** story to update. Hmm….**

**~bewilder22**


	10. Did You Hear That?

**Let's make it short. I had an epic computer crash, my hard drive was replaced, and now my files are gone. There we go! Now, I have to start over.**

**10 (I've changed their ago to sixteen! They're now in tenth grade! Problems? PM)**

Jacob was seething.

_That stupid, wretched, I-think-I'm-so-much-better-than-you, good for nothing, no appreciation of art, book loving Ekaterina! _he thought. _What the heck was she thinking?_

A moment ago, Brooke, code-name "Lex," had tried to get the super-powerful Madrigal concoction out of her system. Key stopped her before it was too late— partially because power corrupts, and your enemy that can kill you in about five-thousand different ways having power wasn't a good thing; poor Madrigals.

Also because, as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was the reason he wasn't still in that stuffy chamber of death the Madrigals call home… But on the other hand she was controlling him; telling him what to do as if she were the Queen all high-and-mighty.

"Stupid Ekats," he muttered. "They think they're so much better because they can crack codes… and invent things… and-and do Algebra!" Key sighed.

He never had a very good scholastic history. The best thing he ever did was cursive handwriting… and that was basically art! Also, he never had many friends. He was always known as the social reject with the girl handwriting.

In an effort to put his thoughts away, he looked around the woods for a sign of Brooke. Where was she? Not seeing anything he started to worry.

_Oh my gosh! Did she commit suicide or fall off a cliff or worse— Leave me out to die! _He stared at his and her stuff and laughed. _No, she would have come back for supplies…_

_Snap!_

Jacob snapped upright at the sound of the twig breaking. The first thing he saw was Brooke.

Man, did she look terrible!

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, he clothes were rumpled, he hair a rat's nest, and she had dirt over eighty percent of her body.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh, hey," Jacob answered uncertainly. She licked her lips in the piercing silence.

"Well," she said finally breaking it and picked up her bag, "I'd best be going."

These words shocked Jacob so bad he fell sideways.

"Wait, you're just leaving me out here? In the middle of Greece? Alone?" he asked, his voice raising an octave each time.

"Well, yeah. You obviously can't stand me and my 'know-it-all' superior altitude I so forcefully put on due to Ekaterinan heritage." She turned around and started to walk northwest— at least he thought so.

"Wait," he said again. Jacob stood up. "Look you can't leave. It's not your fault, I just… I guess it's just in my blood. Like it's what I'm supposed to do— arguing with the other branches I mean."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked hesitantly. Jacob sighed.

"I can't get back without you. I've spent almost half of my life in that stuffy chamber of death hoping and praying a miracle would get me out of there, and when I met you… that day that you broke my collarbone, I knew somehow, you were capable of getting me out of there.

"I need your help, your wisdom, your knowledge of the world, your experience. I need you."

Brooke stood there stunned. She wasn't sure if that was an apology or not. For once, she didn't know.

"Wow that was a remarkable piece of prose," was all she said.

"Will you stay?"

"Is that a sorry for yelling at me?"

"Only if you promise not to cut yourself to get the serum out."

"Jacob…," she whined. He stared at her pointedly. She sighed, "Okay, I promise."

Jacob smiled, "I'm sorry." She walked over to him.

"Apology accepted," she said as they shook hands. Brooke exhaled.

"So, what do we do now?" Jacob asked. Brooke fidgeted with her collar.

"We head towards Stuttgart, and on the way, we have to find Ian. I just can't leave him out here to die. Natalie would be crushed, and her parents would probably beat her into oblivion for being weak. I can't let that happen." Jacob nodded understandingly.

"How exactly do we do that?" Jacob asked eyes not leaving Brooke's face. Brooke looked to her left obviously trying to not make eye contact.

"I honestly don't know," she said. Her voice was cracking a bit.

_She sure does care an awful lot for this Ian guy, _Jacob thought. He held her hand in his. Brooke abruptly looked at it then his face.

"We'll do it," he said simply.

"Jacob…," she started, but she was cut off by a twig breaking.

_Snap!_

"What was that?" Brooke asked quickly pulling her hand out of Jacob's.

"A twig," Jacob said simply.

"He… not funny right now, Ja- uh, Key."

"Nice cover."

"Shut up!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

_Crunch! _

Jacob ignored it and continued talking, "You know, mate, when people say 'shut up' it usually means that they don't have a comeback."

This was Brooke's last straw. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"Look, I'm serious here! Something's going on and you are taking it lightly. I've gone through this before, so shut up and followed my advice!"

"Okay, okay," he said surrendering. She backed off. "What is your advice?"

There was a growl from the bushed to their right.

"Go left!"

**Okayz, I finished! Whoo! Alright remember I changed their ages! Sorry for the inconvenience, but I had to do it.**

**13bewilder22**


	11. Show Yourself, Yellow Dot!

**I have been so out my 39 clue groove and haven't able to get back in! That is when I figured out the best way to do it:**

**READ THE NEW FREAKIN BOOK!**

**Needless to say, it took me about three weeks to get the book and I spent a whole whopping afternoon reading that thing. My overview:**

**Okay, I love that they brought up the ages. I had started to think Dan was getting a little to young for my my taste compared to my age so I found a new love for Ian, because he is exactly my age according to the old series, but when they switched up the ages, Ian is sixteen and Dan is stinkin thirteen! One year and I'm like, "The love is back... There goes Ian, but wait! He's in the book a lot. Yes! Love is back!"**

**That's basically what I focused on... that and the fact that I really want there to be a Vesper girl like Dan's age to try and get inside his head for information...**

**NEW IDEA!**

**Needless to say, I can't use it right now, because I haven't even finished this story. I'm probably going to make this a sequel end or a short trilogy. I'm running out space on my Shelf of Glory. I've alredy had to move Swindle around to fit. The books on it are Maximum Ride, Ricky R's books (kid ones at least), 39 Clues and Swindle. I'm goign to have to move books... Maximum Ride and Swindle will go, but even then there won't be enough room on the shelf! Oh, well. Both series will end when I'm at NYU so... That's like five years... WRITE FASTER. **

**Anyways, back to story.**

**11**

The two teens ran for what seemed like forever until they found civilization.

Once they were in the hustle and bustle of the crown in the market suare some yards into the city, Jacob and Brooke ducked into and alley panting hard.

"I think," Jacob panted, "we lost them."

"Yeah," Brooke wheezed. "Well, at least we found the city."

"Which city do you think this is?" Brooke and Jacob peered out to look at a sign. Brooke frown.

"I dunno. It's all Greek to me."

Jacob smiled, "That was good. 'It's all Greek to me.' Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're not as cool as me."

Jacob smirked, "Considering I saved you, it wouldn't be good to make insults."

"And exact;y how did you save me?"

"My dearest, do you not remember?" He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk! How awful! You must be horrified to not be able to known how you anrrowly esaped death."

"Hey," Brooke cut in, "it wasn't that narrow, and who wouldn't shut up a minute ago when we were being stalked?"

"Uh... Hercules?"

"No, and everyone knows Hercules was Roman. Heracles was Greek."

"Are we really going to have this conversation here?" Jacob asked. Brooke sighed.

"Right, first things first. We have to find Ian. He can't be far ahead of us. He's probably on his was to Stuttgart right now."

"Then let's go!" Jacob delared. He was two feet out of the alley when he heard something rumble. It was their stomachs.

"How a bout a snack first?" Brooke asked helplessly. "I'm starved." She met him at the end of the alley.

"I'm cool with that... shoot! Get back!"

They moved farther into the alley when brooke finally saw what he was talking about. Two bulky men in black were coming out of the foliage at the other side of the street.

"They're no doubt looking for you," Brooke said. Jacob just turned around and started to walk to the other end of the alley. Brooke was about to follow suit when she saw a small flicker of movement behind the men. She saw a snag of brown hair and then nothing.

"Lex, c'mon!" Jacob called.

She snapped out of her tance and followed him. He was satring up at a wall. It was two stories tall.

"Who's ready for parkour?" he sing-songed.

"Not me," brooke replied trying to figure out what she just saw. "I got a C in parkour."

"Better than me. I got a D."

"How did you get a D?"

"I ran into a wall and fell into a pile of mud," he said slowly.

"Ouch!"

"What about you?"

"I argued on how there was a better route on how to get to the other side of the course. Robert Starling was very mad at me."

"Stupid," he muttered playfully. Then, Jacob became serious and started to think of a way to get up the wall.

It was mud dried wall with about a meter distance between the two shops. Small crates were lined up along the wall.

"How about I lift you up," Jacob said. "And then you can haul me up."

"or we could make stairs with the boxes."

"Well, it you want to take the easy way then..."

Soon, they both had stacked up the bokes to form a staircase suitable to put weight on and were at the top of the stores in not time.

"Whoa!" Brooke said. Jacob whistled.

"Wahet a view."

The view indeed was spectacular. You could see for miles all around ancient and modern architecture and deveopement. In the deistance, a building caught Brooke's eye.

"We're in Athens," she said fianlly. She pointed to the building. "See that builing donw there?"

"The one that looks old and is falling apart, yet has lovely features that I can see for miles?"

"Yes," brooke said heistantly. No normal person gave that kind of desccription, but then again, she was not the person to be thinking that after the things she had been through the past day and a half.

"So, what's up with it?"

"That's the Parthenon. Temple to Athena; constructed in Athens Greece."

"Good to know," Jacond said absentmindedly. "How are we goign to find your friend in this city. In this continent! He could be anywhere by now."

"Well, if I could find a computer, then I can find his watch or at least find a headquarters around here comewhere. There has to be one. I'm pretty sure it would either be a Janus one or an Originals one. Hopefully there is one though."

"There has to be," Jacob said. He stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

he sniffed some more. "It smells like... gyros."

Jacob sounded a little wistful, so Brooke decided to give it a try. She smelled it alright. It was close wherever it was. It was a nice aroma that made her mouth water. She was hungry.

"Let's find it. We were goign to get something to eat weren't we."

"Yeah, let's get away from here and into the city more. I don't think I'm fond of the woods any more. I want to be near the water again."

Brooke nodded. She wanted to be in Germany away from this area for a while. At least until her nerves calmed down. She's been strung since the breakout. Scratch that. She'd been strung since her first _kidnapping_!

"Yeah, I'll agree with that."

...

It had been half a day since Dan had arrived in Athens, and he would be having a pretty good search goign on if he could find them. Of course, he hasn't so his day wasn't goign good so far.

I wonder how Amy's doing, being locked up in Stuttgart all alone, Dan thought as he walked through the streets.

Occaisionally he caught glimpses of what he thought was brooke and Ian, but then realized it wasn't. After it happneing three times, it got annoying, but he still traversed along the way.

He had his new super-cool Ekaterinan watch on taker mode. So far, he hadn't had a good relaionship with it's map because it had made him run into walls four too many time, but now he thought he had gotten the hang of it. There was not a single thing showing up except his own white dot. Every dot was color coordinated with a branch color. Apparently, the originlas were white. He asumed the Madrigals were black.

Sighing, Dan crossed the street searching for any sign of Brooke or Ian. He needed something.

After an hour, he lost hope. It was about five in the afternoon, and there was no sign of them anywhere.

He turned around to go back to the hotel he was staying at when a beep was heard from his watch. Dan took a look, and he froze in his tracks. A yellow dot had picked up, and it was directly in front of him.

Dan looked up and caught eyes with Ian Kabra, and he about fainted on the spot.

**Egh! It's too short, but I have little battery life left...**


End file.
